


Within the Silver Moonlight's Embrace

by Kuzuriolu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls in Love, Happy Halloween!, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzuriolu/pseuds/Kuzuriolu
Summary: Many men have fled in fear of Dorothea's werewolf form, but Petra is no coward.





	Within the Silver Moonlight's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> really quick thing i wrote in about an hour and a half. im so tired.

“Dorothea? May I please be entering?”

Petra’s voice echoed out from the other side of the door, knuckles rasping against the wood. If it had been any other night, Dorothea would have been glad to accept her best friend’s request. Over the last five years spent at Garegg Mach Monastery, the two of them had grown quite close, so close that gossip had spread about the nature of their relationship from nosy knights. Petra was a kind, caring soul despite her ferocity upon the battlefield, and often the two of them would spend their nights together, huddled close to chase away the war-induced nightmares. 

But tonight was different.

Within the darkened sky glistened the full moon, a brilliant silver light glimmering down upon the former monastery. To most, the fully bloomed moon was a sight to behold, for it drove away the dusk and lit the frigid nights with a guiding beacon. The demonic beasts that prowled like a plague upon Fódlan could be easily spotted within the moonlight, proving a detriment for their hobby of hunting down lost children and adults alike. Yet, at the same time, the full moon heralded the coming transformation for cursed citizens, inflicted with the blood of beasts.

Dorothea was one such person.

Unlike some who had the curse thrust upon them, Dorothea had simply been born with it. There was no true explanation for how or why the young child had inherited the mark of the moon, other than perhaps a distant relative somewhere far back in her bloodline. Regardless, a child bearing an infected crest rather than one that ensured prosperity was of no fit to inherit any sort of noble title, and thus, she had been thrown away by her wealthy father. It had been up to her poor mother to desperately seek food and shelter while caring for a child that would transform into an uncontrollable beast underneath the full moon, or when she was overcome by a deep anger. Her condition had made it impossible for them to find a suitable home, even for an experienced maid. When any nobles who had hired her learned of the young girl’s curse, the mother and daughter would once again be thrown upon the streets.

It wasn’t long until her mother had faded away from illness, and the stray werewolf had been left to wander the streets. Alone. Starving, scared, begging for a sign of hope. It was only a stroke of sheer luck that had led her away from the alleyways of Enbarr that had spelled certain death for the orphan. 

Yet, despite the numerous concoctions and herbs Manuela had devised to weaken the beast within Dorothea’s blood, she had never been able to prevent herself from transforming when the moon gleamed full in the sky. Thankfully, the days of her uncontrollable rampages were over thanks to Manuela’s handwork, leaving the werewolf to simply hide within her dorm like a terrified animal rather than a giant, hulking beast. She could not allow anyone to see her like this, not when she had already scared away a handful of potential suitors with her monstrous form. _ Especially _not Petra.

Dorothea took a sharp breath, staring at the door with a wide green gaze. She said nothing, for she feared the sound of her own voice when it was afflicted by the lunar cycle, low and feral. The lack of response only prompted Petra to knock once more.

“Dorothea, please. I am wanting to see you,” she requested, solemn tone muffled slightly by the walls. “I am… knowing well about your stories of men who have run from you, even though they were calling you beautiful when you were human. But I am not being a man, and I will _ not _ run from you.”

The determination in her friend’s voice forced Dorothea to reconsider. Slowly, the werewolf stood upright upon her hind legs, stepping towards the door. A large, fluffy hand adorned with massive claws grasped the handle, flicking the lock open. She tentatively peaked the door open just a smidge with her claws, peering her green eyes out through the crack.

Petra immediately smiled, looking thrilled to see her friend despite the songstress’s current status. “Good evening, Dorothea!” she greeted. “Will you let me in?”

Shakily, the wolf nodded. Her paw pulled the door open further, revealing her beastly form to the other woman. 

She resembled a monstrous, humanoid wolf in almost every single way: her entire body was covered in layers of fluffy fur, auburn in color. Her form was about two and a half feet taller than usual, which forced her to crouch down so that she could fit within the doorframe. Despite everything, however, she still bore the same emerald eyes as usual, reflecting a deep sadness within. The years of suffering was evident upon her expression, years of being called a horrifying monster. Though men flocked to marvel at her beautiful human form, they would soon run in disgust from her beast form. 

For a creature like her, a broken heart was inevitable.

Petra, however, simply stared in awe, mouth gaping open as brown eyes scanned up and down Dorothea’s form. Despite their friendship of five years, never had she been allowed to lay eyes upon what the songstress looked like within the rays of the full moon. There were only a few who had held the privilege, including Manuela and Professor Byleth. Now, Petra had joined that number, and she looked simply ecstatic. 

“You are being… adorable!” the princess proclaimed. 

Dorothea blinked in surprise. She had been called many things when she took the form of a wolf, but _ adorable _ certainly wasn’t one of them. She could not help her tail from flickering a bit at the compliment, pleased by Petra’s kindness. 

“I will be coming in now so that you may lock the door.”

Dorothea stepped to the side and allowed the princess entrance. Once Petra was within, she shut the door firmly once more, clicking the lock down with one of her claws. 

The inside of Dorothea’s dorm was normal, though she had allocated a bit of space for her massive form by scooting her bed and desk over to the side for the night. It was impossible for her to use her normal bed, for it was far too small to house her height. The werewolf plopped herself down in her usual corner, watching for any sort of further reaction from the curious princess.

Petra chose to approach her, sitting down by her side. The princess was comically small compared to the massive wolf, but she hardly seemed to care. Her brown eyes gazed up to meet Dorothea’s gaze, shooting her a smile.

“You are having so much fluffy fur…” she observed. “May I touch?”

Dorothea nodded, still wishing to remain silent. 

Petra’s fingers tentatively touched Dorothea’s side, her mouth forming an O-shape as she stroked through soft fur. Her hand began to comb through locks of her fur, a bit messy and tangled. Managing werewolf fur was hardly an easy task, and Dorothea hated how easily it would clump and tangle. Yet, with Petra stroking her like this, easily threading through a few knots, she didn’t mind. The sensation of the princess’s warm touch was oh so different from the cold gazes she received from former suitors when they came face to face with the monster within, far different from the beauty visible underneath the sun. 

“Such softness,” admired Petra. “I am liking your fur greatly, Dorothea.”

A low breath escaped from Dorothea’s throat, heartbeat increasing. To see Petra handling her so very gently, so very lovingly… it was enough to make her tail sway with excitement. 

“Are you not able to be talking like this?” inquired the princess. 

Dorothea’s mouth opened, revealing a row of sharpened teeth and four enormous canines with tips like the edge of a dagger. “I…” she choked out, voice deeper and laced with a growly intonation. “It’s not… like I can’t, I just…”

Petra’s hand fell upon the back of one of Dorothea’s paws, giving it a reassuring stroke. Caring, tender eyes beamed into Dorothea’s, and the gentle princess smiled. “It is alright. I have understanding. But I am loving your voice, even when it is like this.”

There were two things that had brought Dorothea so far in life despite her horrid curse: her beauty and her voice. She had looks that men and women alike fawned over, allure that could charm any man to fall head over heels for her with a simple smile. Her voice was akin to that of the goddess’s—so clear, so melodic, so harmonious that it could bring a grown man to tears. If it hadn’t been for those two assets, she would have never been saved by the Mittelfrank Opera Company, and instead would have simply rotted within some cold alleyway. And yet, she had neither of those two whenever she was a beast. Her voice was feral and deeper than normal, and though she had never tried to sing, she knew that it was impossible to mimic her human talent. 

When she was a beast, she was bare of all her talents, and though she possessed the form of a hulking monster, she was nothing but a helpless girl. In a way, despite the massive increase in strength, she was weaker beneath the full moon. Everyone could see her for who she truly was, and it was enough to stave away any interested suitors. How many times had she met a man she thought she held some sort of possible future with, only to be discarded when she told them her secret? They only wanted her for who she was upon the stage, not for who Dorothea Arnault was.

Thus, to hear Petra’s loving remark... Well, it was enough to make her stomach flutter with a storm of butterflies. 

“You don’t mind… this…?” Dorothea asked once again, trying not to think much of her voice. “I’m not beautiful, and my voice isn’t… well, I can’t sing…”

Petra shook her head. “I am not minding, no. Even if you look different, even if you talk different… You are still being the Dorothea Arnault who has done very much for me. That is what matters,” she answered back, every word honest and true. She was never the type of woman to tell a lie, especially not at a time as delicate as this. “I am feeling a deep anger for anyone who has been telling you differently. Those men who have hurt you because of your curse… I wish to be fighting them. They were not wanting you for who you were being.”

A small laugh passed through Dorothea’s mouth, though she quickly recoiled at the startling sound of her own laughter, deepened by her beastly form. Petra seemed to notice this, and reassured her by squeezing her large paw, her thumb stroking the werewolf’s fluffy palm. 

“No matter what those awful men were saying to you… I am wanting you to know that I think your beast form is beautiful,” Petra told her sincerely, meeting her eyes. “And that my opinion of you is not changing. You are my Dorothea, my most precious someone. No matter what you are becoming, I will always be loving you.”

Oh, how Dorothea’s heart was singing out, thrumming against her ribcage. If only she were not trapped within this beastly form, she would throw her lips to Petra’s! The very thought was so very tempting, but the last thing she wanted to do was crush the other girl underneath her weight. Instead, she opted to slip an arm around Petra and pull her into her blanket of auburn fur, joy overloading her features.

“My sweet Petra… thank you,” she whispered. “You have no idea what that means to me, I… I just might cry…!”

“Please do not be crying!” insisted the princess. “But if you are needing to cry, I will be here for you. I know you are being in your beast form right now, but… I am still wishing to spend the night with you. Is that being all right?”

“Yes, Petra, oh yes, of course,” gushed the werewolf, growing used to the sound of her voice. Though she hardly liked it, it was no longer as startling to her the distorted words fall from her throat. “You can stay here as long as you like. Just… please… I’d like you to hold me close, if you can.”

Judging by the sheer size difference and the inability to make use of Dorothea’s bed, it was certainly a challenge. But Petra was always an ambitious woman, and would not back down from something so trivial. “I will be trying with hardness!” she declared.

Dorothea fell backwards upon her floor, her form taking up a good portion of the room. It took no time at all for Petra to climb atop her and bury herself within Dorothea’s long fur, finding warmth even within the cold winter’s night. A mere sheet was nothing compared to the softness of Dorothea’s coat, and Petra quickly found herself melting into the embrace. Though she was a hunter who had tanned many hides and created numerous blankets from her conquests, Dorothea’s fur simply triumphed over all of that. The werewolf’s paws found their way around Petra’s back, enjoying the feeling of having the object of her affections so very close to her. Perhaps, if it made for better cuddles, her beast form wasn’t so bad. 

“Thank you, Petra,” breathed Dorothea. “I’ve never… no one’s ever… said things like that to me before, and I… Oh, Petra… I l—” 

“—I know,” interrupted the huntress. “But if we are confessing our feelings, I wish for it to be done in the morning so that we can be kissing each other, all right? I am loving your werewolf form, but it is impossible to be kissing you like this!”

Shock shot down Dorothea’s body, having not expected such a bold statement from the other woman. She opened her mouth to reply, but found that she simply had no answer to the sudden words. All she could do was giggle and stroke Petra’s bare back with a big paw, taking care not to scratch her with her giant claws. She would have to be sure to trim them for next time.

“All right, Petra, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep now that you’ve said that! I’m far too excited for the morning now...”

“I think I will be having the easiest sleep of my life. You are the most comfortable blanket I have ever had!”

“How sweet. I’m practically swooning already…!”

It turned out, Petra had been right. With her sweet love resting on top of her body, cradling her sides, it was quite easy to sleep. And unlike the many full moons previous, her slumber was littered with peaceful dreams of a future with Petra, the girl she now knew she wished to spend the rest of her life with.

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been at work for eight hours and i woke up at 6 am and oh my god i am so tired please sleep claim me. but i needed to write something for halloween since i knew i couldnt get the new vampire chapter out on time. this is a brief peek into my werewolf dorothea au. i hope to write something more for it later.
> 
> anyway, happy halloween! ship doropetra and stan werewolf dorothea. im going to take a nap.


End file.
